What the Future May Bring
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Marguerite is transported into the future where she meets Roxton....


Marguerite walked through the thick jungle, she had been walking for hours. Roxton took the left, she took the right as they were scouting the area. She walked and saw something shiny, much like gems she thought. She walked closer and felt the ground beneath her crumble.  
She fell into a cavern, and looked up. She would have to find another way out. She looked around and saw there were shiny stones in the walls. She walked closer to examine one. They looked like diamonds almost. She reached out to touch it, and then it glowed. It blinded her as she covered her eyes, and when the light faded, Marguerite found herself not on the plateu anymore. She looked up and saw nothing but huge buildings, much taller than the ones she had seen in London. She looked around and saw people rushing by her, dressed strangely. She saw a woman with a very short skirt, her long legs exposed as she pushed past her. Marguerite couldn't believe a woman would be so indecent in public. She looked down at herself, and saw herself wearing something similiar, and carrying a briefcase. She gasped and tried to cover herself. A dark blue pinstripe business suit. She looked around confused and saw a man selling newspapers. She walked over and picked up a paper to see where she was. She read the headline and then the date.   
"November 30, 2001??" Marguerite dropped the paper  
  
Marguerite couldn't breathe, she grabbed onto the jacket she wore, grabbing her chest, hoping that it was all a bad dream. 2001, how could it be? 80 years had passed, why was she here. She felt her knees crumble as she fell to the ground. Her briefcase it the ground, and her papers fell out. Her world became dark. She felt a pair of strong arms catch her, everything became a blur, but then she saw him.  
"Roxton..." she managed to say before losing conciousness  
  
Marguerite's body stirred a bit as she lay there on the leather couch, it was rather hard and not comfortable. She was cold as her skirt didn't cover much and she woke up.   
She looked around, she was in an office of some sort. She got up and walked around the desk, a large oak desk. She saw papers and pens, and the usual office things. She started opening the drawers to see what was there.   
"I see you're feeling better"  
Marguerite looked up, and there he was. Roxton, standing in the doorway, dressed in a navy blue suit.   
"Roxton, I'm so glad to see you" she ran over to him and hugged him. He hesitated to hug her back  
"It was so strange, I didn't know what happened. I was walking and then I fell"  
"Yes, you were lucky I was there to catch you"  
"What's going on here?"  
"I was about to ask you the same thing Miss Krux. Tell me are you always this friendly with all your ventures"  
"Roxton?" Marguerite pulled away and looked at him, she realized he wasn't her Roxton, there was something missing in his eyes.   
"Oh come now, there's no need to play games, we both know what you want."  
"We do?"  
"I know you inherited this company from your father, and you've run it very well, for a woman"  
"And what's that suppose to mean?"  
"You seem like a lady"  
"Seem like?!"  
"Don't let the title fool you, I'm no more a gentleman than you are a lady. I've been in this business for quite some time now. I don't want this to end badly"  
"Don't be chilivarous on my account. I'm a big girl now remember? My father left me this company for a reason"  
"You were an only child!"  
"And I am fully capable of running this company without your interference!"  
"Now look, there's no need to act childish about this. You should have seen this coming. I don't want this to be a hostile takeover, but I will make it one if you don't cooperate"  
"Don't threaten me!"   
Marugerite suddenly stopped, she felt strange, she was in a strange land again, dressed strangely, and Roxton the only perosn she knew was threatening to takeover her company which she knew nothing about. She felt strange again, and sat down again. She couldn't breathe.  
"Are you alright?" Roxton asked genuinely concerned  
"John, I can't breathe" she grabbed onto his arm  
Roxton reached out to her as she tried to take off her jacket. Roxton ripped off her jacket, her buttons flew off, revealing a white lace slip underneath. Roxton paused for a second as he gazed upon her creamy flesh.   
"John, John don't leave me"  
"Relax, breathe, breathe"  
Marguerite started breathing normally and looked up at Roxton.   
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes John, though I do look a bit indecent now" Marguerite tried to cover herself up  
"How did you know my name?"  
"What?"  
"We haven't met until today, yet you knew my name"  
"I always know the hunter that seeks my prey"  
"So you've been studying me"  
"The same way you've been studying me"  
Their eyes locked for a second and Marguerite smiled.  
"Tell me something Roxton, how does it feel to sit ontop of an empire?"  
"Feels no different than you"  
"You're just lucky I'm not a man"  
"It be a pity if you were"  
There was a buzz from the desk.  
"Miss Krux, a reporter named Ned Malone wishes to speak to you"  
"Malone? Oh yes put him on!" Marugerite reached for the phone  
"Miss Krux-" Roxton started  
"No need to be so formal John. Tell me how is your mother?"  
"Well she's fine, still the lady of the house, but wait how did you know about that?"  
"I know many things Roxton."  
She picked up the phone, "Malone?"  
"Miss Krux I was wondering if I could obtain an interview with you"  
"Yes yes Malone, of course"  
Roxton slightly irritated hits the reciever and hangs up the phone.  
"Miss Krux, I'm here to discuss your company"  
"You're here to take overy my comapny, I won't allow you to, that is all there is to discuss"  
"You don't seem to understand, you have 49% of the company. I've bought the remaining shares, except for 2%"  
"2%? Which means you can't take over my company"  
"Not yet. A Miss Veronica Layton holds the deciding 2%"  
"Veronica. She's here?!"  
"No she's in New Zealand"  
"Why do you want my company John? You have half of it already"  
"Because when I go on the hunt, I go for all, I can't walk away with half, what kind of hunter would I be?"  
"The one I love" Marguerite mumbled under her breath  
"What did you say?"  
"John, let us talk about this over lunch, I haven't eaten all day yet. Maybe talk on not so hostile grounds perhaps?" she touched his hand and smiled  
Roxton smiled back and kissed her hand.  
"That would be lovely, but I have other plans. Perhaps dinner instead?"  
"Dinner would be fine"  
"Shall I meet you at 8 then?"  
"Very well Roxton, don't be tardy, I don't tolerate that very well"  
"I'm sure you don't tolerate a lot of things very well"  
Roxton left, and Marguerite sat back down on her seat. She looked around and tried to figure out what was going on. She opened the drawer again and found a book. She looked at it and it had her face on it.   
Marguerite sat down in her seat as the waiter adjusted her seat for her. She had met Roxton for dinner as they had planned. She managed to find another jacket in her office somewhere so she would look somewhat decent.   
The book that she found in the desk was a tell all book of some sorts about her in this time period. She couldn't believe what she read, it was almost if they were writing her life story, all the failed marriages, the abandonment, the struggle to reach her fortune and to hold onto it. Marguerite couldn't believe that the Marguerite in this time was just like her and that nothing had changed. Only that she never met Roxton. Roxton was still sinfully handsome, as he sat across from her. She could see his shadow appear across his skin. He was still desireable even in this time. Though she couldn't belive that he didn't know who she was. He had flirted with her shamelessly but had no clue who she was, just that she was standing inthe way of obtaining her company.   
"Something wrong?" Roxton asked as she stared at him  
"Oh nothing, it's been a while since I've been in the presence of a gentleman"  
"What about your 4th husband?"  
"He was far frome being a gentleman, a brute yes but not a gentleman"  
"Sorry to hear, some men don't appreciate what they have until it's gone"  
"Some men don't appreciate what they have infront of them"  
"And what is infront of me?"  
Marguerite smiled and let her foot rub up against his. Roxton smiled as he reached for her hand.  
"Tell me John, do you still hunt?"  
"Game?"  
"I heard you were a great hunter"  
"No, I haven't not in a while"  
"I thought you enjoyed the thrill of the hunt"  
"Oh believe me I do"  
Marguerite knew this wasn't her Roxton, but he was just like him in every way, she couldn't help but tease him a bit more. Her foot rubbed up against his left and started to travel up. Roxton grinned at her audacity. Her foot made its way up his thigh, where he reached down and stopped her.   
"Are you always this direct?" he asked  
"Only when I want something"  
"Well that makes two of us"  
"Tell me why you want my company"  
"I never walk away from a challenge"  
"This will be your first among many things"  
"I'll get the remaining shares and own your company. Then it'll be you that will be under me"  
Marguerite kicked him in his groin, and got up. Disguisted she ran for the door. Roxton gasping out in pain, manages to get to his feet and chase after her.  
Marguerite gets outside and looks around, wondering how she'd get home, or where home was.  
"That wasn't a very nice thing to do!" Roxton grabs her and turns her around  
"You're not a very nice person Roxton. You just want my company just so you can have your way with it"  
"Is that so bad?"  
"Your ego is bigger-"  
"Than yours?"  
Marguerite is shocked, but then again what else could she expect. Roxton still angry pulls her closer and kisses her roughly. Marguerite tries to resist, his stubble scraping across her skin, he was so forceful, unlike her Roxton. His arms, his powerful arms held her closer, almost lifted her off the ground. He wasn't her Roxton, but in so many ways he was. She tried to resist, but part of her wanted him to be the Roxton she loved, and she relented and kissed him back. She found herself in a dreamlike trance, lost in his kiss, being held in his arms, she felt so safe with him. Before she knew it she found herself in a cab with him, arms still entwined together as they were being driven somewhere. She felt him lead her out into this building, and into an elevator. She heard the door open and lock but didn't see it. All she could see was him.   
She felt his hands roam about her body, and his kisses cover her skin. She touched him gently, as she touched his silky dark locks. She felt her clothes slowly peel off her, and she found herself stripping him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, revealing the strong chest she had become accustomed to seeing. She felt his arms pull her closer, she felt bare skin upon bare skin. She gasped out as he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. She had wanted this moment, she had wanted Roxton, and now she had him.   
She held his face and kissed him as she felt him part her thighs. The look in their eyes and they both saw an agreement. Slipping his arms undernear her he kissed her neck as he slowly entered her. She held onto him and whispered to herself.  
"I love you John"  
Roxton overtaken with passion and lust didn't hear her. Once inside he felt so safe and warm. He felt her warmth surround her.   
"Marguerite..."  
"John, I've wanted you since I first saw you"  
"The feeling's mutal"  
Roxton's thrusts became deeper and faster and Marguerite reacted. She could feel him inside of her, taking what he wanted but also giving. She held onto him her nails diggin into his back. She was the first woman to make him loose control. He couldn't contain himself anymore. Her hips rising up to meet his, her long legs pulling him closer, the feeling of her soft breasts upon his skin, he couldn't control himself anymore.   
Marguerite could barely hold onto him now. He was moving too fast and she felt as if she was going to be broken when this act was consummated. She felt her core about to explode. With waves of pleasure that rocked through her body, she screamed out his name and relaxed. Roxton stopped for a second and kissed her.  
"Done are we?"  
"For now"  
"But I'm not"  
Roxton kissed her again, pushing into her, widening the kiss and his thrusts. He felt her liquid surround him, and watched her as she felt him inside her. A few moments later, he stopped, his body stiffened and he fell on top of her gasping for air. She held onto him, feeling his heart race, his sweat stick o her, and then watched as he slid off her back onto the bed. She rolled over to her side and snuggled closer to him. He put his arm around her and held her close.   
Roxton felt strange, he had never felt so intimate with a woman like this before. He had his romps in the hay but never like this. He kissed her forehead and was about to say something when he realized she dozed off.  
"Good night Miss Krux"  
  
Marguerite stirred in her sleep, it was cold and she was naked under the sheets. She pulled closer to Roxton and he being a light sleeper woke up. He pulled the sheets around her and tried to get back to sleep, when she started talking in her sleep.  
"I love you Roxton"  
Roxton stopped and looked at her, realizing she was sleeping he kissed her forehead again and went to sleep.  
  
Marguerite awoke in the morning and found that Roxton was not next to her. He was walking out of the shower with the towel on his shoulder. She pulled the sheet to cover herself. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She and Roxton...she spent the night with him. She made love to him. She pushed her long hair back and looked at the man who had no shame.   
He was drying himself off and in the process of getting dressed.   
"Well I take it you're not a morning person" Marguerite said trying to start up a conversation. It had been a while since she had been intimate with anyone, let alone someone she did care about.   
"I just have a meeting to get to that's all"  
A meeting? He was rushing off to go to a meeting rather than spend time with her?   
"I don't ususally do this, especially with a man I've just met"  
"Neither do I, but last night," he crept over to her on the bed, "last night was incredible. You were incredible" he kissed her  
"Well why don't we have a repeat of that then"  
"I'd love to stay here and play but I have to go" he pulled away  
"Where are you going?"  
"New Zealand"  
"New Zealand?!" Marguerite got up holding the bed sheet.  
"Yes New Zealand" Roxton tucked his shirt into his pants  
"You're going off to see Veronica, even after what happened last night?!"  
"This is business, nothing personal"  
"Business?! Was last night business as well?!"  
"No last night was incredible, but this is business. I have to go"  
"Go? Go and take over my company? Go so you can leave me here after you had the nerve to make love to me last night? You're just going to leave me!?"  
"You put it so harshly" Roxton said putting on his tie  
"You bastard!" Marguerite dropped her towel and charged at him. She pushed him to the ground, and got on top of him, naked, and tried to strangle him.  
"How dare you toy with a woman's emotions!"  
"Marguerite!" he tried to push her off  
"You're just like the rest of them! You make my blood boil John!"  
Roxton pushes her arms away and turns her onto her back straddling her.   
"Now look Miss Krux" he struggles with her  
"Now we're back to fomalities are we? Wasn't it last night you were screaming out my name, repeatedly I might add"  
"You have to understsand there is a seperation between business and my personal life. You just happen to fall into both"  
"Lucky me"  
"I'll be back in a few days, I'll give you a call"  
"Don't bother!" Marguerite raising her leg up, kicks Roxton in the back.  
"Tell me one thing, did you feel anything last night?"  
"Get off me!"  
"You did, didn't you? I felt that you knew me from before, but I've never met you or laid eyes upon you till yesterday where you collapse into my arms"  
"Get off me!"  
"Last night you said you loved me"  
"I said no such thing!"  
"You did, you said it in your sleep. Did you mean it?"  
Marguerite just stares at him coldy. Roxton unable to find an answer kisses her. She bites his lip and he gets off her.   
"Touch me again and you'll be sorry"  
  
  
Roxton was aboard his private plane heading to New Zealand. Marguerite who didn't know where she was to start with had to scramble around before somehow she found her way back to the office where she found her secretary, Rose. Rose helped her get a flight to New Zealand and a few new clothes.   
"Miss Krux are you ok?" Rose asked  
"No, not really?"  
"Well here's your platinum card. They said they extended your limit to limitless so you'll have no problem now. I've booked your flight, first class, you'll arrive in New Zealand in about 9 hours. There's a limo for you outside, and here's your cell. It's upgraded to international, so if you need me i'm 1 on speed dial"  
"Thanks Rose, remind me to give you a raise"  
  
Marguerite got in the limo and looked outside her window, this world was a lot different from the one she knew. Could this be her future? Where she would be alone yet again, and Roxton, would Roxton be so cold towards her. How could he say it was all for business?  
  
Roxton was in the car driving to the home of Veronica Layton. He found that it was a ranch. He got out of the car and saw a woman riding a horse.  
"Hi there" she smiled  
"Hi, I'm looking for a Miss Veronica Layton" Roxton answered  
"Well you've found her. What can I help you with?"  
  
Marguerite was being driven to the home of Veronica Layton as she looked outside the window. She was thinking of the events of last night, how she opened herself to Roxton, only to have him betray her. She shook her head. It wasn't her Roxton, it was some other Roxton, who was bitter and cold, but still warm and loving.   
She got out of the car and saw a horse come up to her.  
"Well hello there" Marguerite smiled  
"His name's Johnny"   
Marguerite looked up, and there was Veronica high ontop a horse.  
"Veronica?" Marguerite asked  
"Yes?"  
"It's me Marguerite"  
"Marguerite Krux? Don't I own 2 shares of your company?"  
"Yes, you do"  
"Wow I must be getting pretty popular, two visitors in one day"  
"Two?"  
"A man named Roxton showed up as well"  
"Do you know where he is?"  
"Right here Marguerite. I was wondering when you would show up"  
Marguerite turned around and there he was sitting there all smug and smiling on a horse.  
"You did get a head start" Marguerite stated  
"Well why don't we all go back to the ranch and talk about this over a cup of tea" Veronia asked   
"Lovely idea" Roxton said  
"Follow me" Veronica lead the way  
Roxton kicked the other horse Johnny and it ran away. Roxton then extended his hand out to Marguerite.  
"I'd rather walk" Marguerite started walking  
"Oh come now, this harsh sun might harm your delicate skin" Roxton said  
"The sun is not harsh, and I am not delicate"  
"I don't want you complaining when you get to the ranch that I got there first, when I have clearly offered you a ride upon this steed"  
"Very well" Marguerite relented and reached up to take his hand. He pulled her up, and she sat behind him. Her arms reached around him, and she could feel his strong muscles, and he had that musky scene that Roxton had whenever he went hunting.   
She wanted him, she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it. She held him closer, and he took notice.   
"Why Marguerite"  
But then the ground beneath then crumbled and they fell. 


End file.
